The high cost of such widely used furniture items as tables and desks is well-known in the furniture arts.
One component of the high cost of such items is the materials used, i.e. typically woods, plastics or metals.
Another cost component of tables and desks is the skilled labor involved in assembling such items.
A further cost component involves the high shipping weight and large shipping areas required for tables and desks. Further, warehousing costs for tables and desks are high because of the space requirements involved in such products.
Prior art tables and desks which are shipped to the user in a disassembled form typically require complex assembly procedures and multiple fasteners or glue to complete the assembly.
It would therefore be desirable in the art to provide table and desk furniture with reduced shipping weight and volume, which can be easily assembled by the purchaser without fasteners, and which in assembled form is a durable and attractive addition to a home or office environment.